1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel vaporizing systems for use with internal combustion engines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fuel vaporizing system which includes the use of the engine cooling water system to effectively vaporize the fuel before delivery to a carburetor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be appreciated, there are numerous fuel vaporizing systems now available for commercial use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,570 discloses a typical fuel heating apparatus for vehicles which includes a vaporizer box in combination with a heat exchanger that utilizes engine coolant to effect fuel vaporization. The apparatus disclosed in this patent further includes a mixing chamber for receiving a fuel-air mixture from the vaporizer box for more completely mixing the same prior to introducing the charge into the carburetor.
Another typical example of a conventional fuel vaporization system is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,280 which discloses a fuel vaporizer utilizing hot water from an automobile's cooling system to heat gasoline to a vapor state. The vaporized fuel is then mixed with outside ambient air in a separate dry vapor section before delivery to the engine carburetor.
The examples of prior art fuel vaporization systems disclose in the two above-discussed patents are illustrative of the current state of the art. Due to the fact that all of these systems vary in construction from each other, it is difficult to accurately adjudge their effectiveness, and it is probably reasonable to state that the majority of them do operate to improve engine combustion efficiency. However, as can be appreciated, there is a continuing need for improvements in such combustion efficiency and through detailed analysis and testing, it would appear that the present invention substantially contributes to such needed improvements.